Mah fikssion
by Arkanje Gabriella Winshesteur
Summary: c ma fikssion c listoire de gabriella mon oc
1. Chapter 1

Souyé 1dulegens, c ma 1er fiction.

Svp laicé dé comzzzzz

lol mérd si ama béta jtm bestah

* * *

><p>PRO LOGEUX<p>

Je suis Gabriella et g seize an. Jsuis émo par ce que la vie na auk1 sangse et je jasse avec mes 2 frères Sam et Dean, mai germe pas sam par ce que il essaye detre + d4rk ke mwa é sa me soul alor jme taille lé veine pour alé mi-e. si non je suis un arkanje é en vrai je suis la seur jumel de gabriel mai je les jamai di a sam et dean par ce que je veu vivre une vi preske umeine avec e et jassé mm si sam me soule.

dean : é gabriella sa va pa

moi : si dsl je pansé a l'apokeaslip

dean : a ok

je sai que l'apokeaslip et terible pur lé jasseur mai jsuis content par ce que jvé reuvoir mon fillancé lucipher ki me manké

dean : c pa cool il é ou sam

moi : je sé pa, el et ou l'im pa là

dean : o le conar il a volé ma kaisse

moi : vite on lrat trappe

dean : ouai ok

moi : je vol stu veu

dean : mai komen c posible

moi : je suis un arkanje

dean :a ok

moi : alon i

* * *

><p>svp comz mérd si a ma bestah que jaime jtm bestaah uni pur la vi<p> 


	2. lucypher

Gécri kom je veu c bon on é pa an cour t1

Vu ke ma BASTAAAAAH é mala2 ma seur a korigé merssi frange ine

OoO

Alors juste après, je m'envole avec Dean qui s'accroche a moi. Je sais bien qu'il me reluque mais je peut juste comprendre parce qu'après tout je suis trop belle, sa me fait souvent mal de l'admettre mais c la triste vérité, je suis un canon de beauter et mes vetements ( un décolté plongent sur ma poitrine **[NDB : si gargantuesque ! lol] **et une tailel parfaite sans aucun effort parce que c'est comme ça, une mini jupe qui met en valeur mon superbe arrière parce que sur le front c'est la guerre lol

On cherche l'im pas là quand on voit sam qui fait des trucs gays avec gabriel. Je suis ultra choquée de voir mon jumeau avec lui alors je pelure bcp puis je vois sur le bras de gabriel un tatouage c'est un mouchoir (un kleenex) tout froissé avec un cœur au mileiu et mon nom gabriella marqué avec du sang partout cété moi qui la fait quand on était petit parce que jete déjà émo et le sabg cete du vrai et la je fond en larme et je me cache dans les bras de dean

Mais soudain luifer apparait et la je tomb dans les pommes (dadam lol)

Lucy (33333) : kesski se passe gabriella

Gab : elle est dans les vaps

Sam : yes je vais men aller avec l'im pa là

Et avec son rire pas gentil de vil 1 sam sen alla avec limpala mais dean le rattrapa mais dean na pas eu le temps de le faire du mal alors sam sen alla et mishael le rejoingna pour faire des trucs gay parce que sam était gay et quil sortait avec tout le paradis sauf lucifer qui était mon fiance, mais vu que jetais dans les vapes je le sais pas


	3. im pa là

merssi besta je taime

mété des comzzzzz

* * *

><p>sam était dans l'im pa là et conduisi quand un cert mutant qui se trouvait etre mon allié (et pas mon allier lol auvergne représente 03 coucou bestha) saute sur la pauvre voiture et tenta de tuer sam qui fonssa dans un mur de brics (brésil russie inde chine south africa coupe du monde 2010 keur) et sassoma mais jetais très occupée à me réveiller de mes pommes dadam et luypher me fit un calin de la mort alors on se fit des bisous et dean eu l'air dégoûté et perturbé<p>

je lui expliqua ensuite que jété la sœur jumelle de gabriel et la fillancé de lucypher et lui tire sa gargantuesque langue qui fait de gargantuesque chose où-je-te-dirai-pas-parce-que-c-privé mais il faut savoir que kucypher avait vraiment un énorme vous-savez-quoi. oui je parlais de son trident parce qu'il le roi des mers comme posséylaidron sauf qu'il me trompe pas avec tout le monde comme les autres dieux grecs

michael ramena sam a la vie pour lui faire des trucs gay

michal : je taime trop sam

sam : je ne peux pas taimer parce que ton nom en vf c michel

michel : forever tonight

sam roula encore un peu pdt que je faisais des trucs avec lucypher devant dean qui tomba devant ma vrai apaprance qui était trop sexy avec des gargantuesques (jaime trop ce mot lol) saints et mes cicartrices partout parce que je suis émo et une mini jupe qui laissait voir une partie de mes fesse et mon nombril avec un percing qui était un lapin fusillé par des nazis écolos quand rafael la tortu ninja arriva pârce que il était amoureux de moi pour me proposer de voir un concert de justin bacon mais vu que je détésté on a été a un concert de jena lee parce que elle est trop cool émo power H TAG emo


	4. pa gay mé étéro

alissya beshat je t'aime tropluv 3jsé ke jékri pa ossi b1 ke twa mé je garde lèspwar.

la gotique bizar du bahu a tenu a beta lol si ya dé fot c 2 sa fote

* * *

><p>Après le concert, qui fut on ne peut plus merveilleux, je me rendis en compagnie de mon fiancé, de mon jumeau et de mon frère humain aîné - le pauvre devait se sentir seul face à cette puissance archangélique, "lol", hashtag j'adore Dean il ne faut pas croire, mort de rire, insérer ici d'autres abréviations du même type. J'étais si heureuse d'être en aussi bonne compagnie, que Lucifer eut une vous-savez-quoi, puisqu'il avait vraiment un énorme je-le-dirai-pas-parce-que-je-suis-une-chaudasse-faussement-prude. Devant cette proéminence qui étirait le tissu de son pantalon, Dean partit fort mal-à-l'aise, tandis que je fus forcé de renvoyer Gabriel d'un coup de baguette magique - car j'étais très bonne amie avec Eboni qui étudiait à Pourde-l'art - car il tenait à filmer nos langoureux ébats qui furent très hétérosexuel parce qu'il avait vraiment un vous-savez-quoi énorme et moi un vous-vous-doutez bien tout petit, serré et trempé.<p>

On fit des choses atrocement hétérosexuelles toute la nuit, ce qui me mit en joie (ah, les filles de joies. lol pa ma fot gabriella é tro joi-yeux-se) pour le reste de la journée, et me motiva qui plus est, à partir à la recherche de mon cadet que je détestais d'autant plus. En effet, le bougre, gigolo, pauvre catin à ses heures perdues qui se prostituait auprès du Paradis tout entier - débauche sans nom que je ne puis qualifier, souillure sur ma Grâce que d'imaginer ce dévergondé, sale de son homosexualité ravageuse, s'amuser à corrompre mes frères avec l'habilité du Malin - osait me voler la vedette. (je kompren pa la moitié dé mau lol t sur kil exitste ? lol)

Bref, on alla donc chercher Sam et l'Impala qu'on ne trouva pas, mais pour compenser, on découvrit Chuck et on alla faire du shopping avec lui parce qu'il avait prédit les jours parfait pour aller faire les soldes et quelles tenues m'iraient le mieux, alors j'ai pris une robe émo, quarante deux paires de mitaines, des paires de chaussettes noires et roses et blanches et noires, des décolletés plongeant sur ma fantasmagorique poitrine et cetera, et après je me tailla les veines encore parce que j'étais trop triste et que j'étais émo et du coup, Lucifer me dit que c'était pas bien alors on alla tuer Becky parce que elle shippait Dean et Sam et moi ça me rendait malade et donc on alla la tuer et après je pris une douche pour refaire des choses hétérosexuelles avec Lucifer qui abandonna l'Apocalypse pour se concentrer sur notre élevage de chevreuils.


End file.
